he's back
by mandymoore1
Summary: phoebe is with leo when she meets cole but he left 5 months before when the elders took him away when they found out it's still love at first sight for Phoebe when she meets cole there's also a vist from the future


You've got his ring  
You've got his heart  
You've got his babies  
And whether it's too late  
To turn away  
And start all over again  
Oh no, don't tell me it's too late baby

**Prue** looks over at Emilio and he is still grinning at them.)

**Prue: **What is he smiling at anyway? It's not like he has his guardian demon to protect him anymore.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, and unfortunately our guardian angel is no where to be found. (She looks up.) We sure could use some cosmic help right now. What are we supposed to do? We've never been in this situation before.

**Darryl: **You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA.

(A really cute ADA approaches them.)

**Cole: **Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here.

(Phoebe raises her hand.)

**Phoebe:** I did!

When they get in the car

**Prue** I can't believe you-you like him don't you you're engaged remember

**Phoebe **I know hey he's been gone 5 months being with a guardian angle sucks sometimes

**Prue** he loves you and kids

**Phoebe** I know it's just hard why he hasn't come back

**Prue **I don't know

When they get to the manor there dad Victor comes out of the sitting room holding 3-month- old Joshua followed by 2- year- old Melissa

**Melissa** mommy

**Phoebe** hey you been good for granddad

**Melissa** yey

**Phoebe** hey Joshua (Victor hands Joshua to Phoebe) hey son

**Victor **bye (he goes home)

Up there

**Elder 1** looks like the love of your life's falling for some one else

**Leo** she thinks I abandoned her

**Elder 2 **we know that

**Leo **please let me go back to them

**Elder 1** we'll think about it

**Leo** please

**Elder 2** ok go

He orbs out

**Elder 1** this should be fun

**Elder 3** I know

The manor

(Leo has just orbed in Phoebe and the children are asleep on the sofa the children are asleep in Phoebe's arms Joshua wakes up and orbs into Leo's arms)

**Leo** hey son

(Just then Phoebe wakes up)

**Phoebe** Leo where the hell have you been where were you when Joshua was born when demons attacked and you say you love me

**Leo** I do love you they found out pulled me from you I've been pleading with them to let me return but they wouldn't but they changed there mind let me come back but they recon your in love again

Just then a portal opens and the 3 Chris's come out baby Chris shimmers strait into Phoebe's arms

**Phoebe **who are you

**Chris **I'm Chris I'm 18 I'm your son there's me at 6 and as a baby

**Leo** but he shimmered that makes you evil

**Phoebe **shut your mouth that's my son you're talking about

**Leo** sorry so Chris who's your dad

**Chris **you think I'd tell you

**Leo** soon you'll vanish your mom will never be with your dad now I'm back and I know who it is anyway I bet it's that ADA I'll tell Prue and Piper he's a demon we'll vanquish him and you'll never be born

**Phoebe **you do and I'll hate you I love Cole Melissa and Joshua come hear (Joshua orbs into Phoebe's arms next to baby Chris and Melissa orbs in to Chris's arms and they all hold on) shimmer us to Cole's

**Chris** yes mom

(He shimmers them all to Cole's apartment)

**Cole** what are you doing hear and how did you shimmer

**Phoebe** I know who you are and it doesn't matter to me but we have an emergency our son had to come back to fix things meet our son Chris as a baby at 6 and at 18

**Cole** this is unbelievable

**Chris** baby me shimmered into moms arms and Leo knows you're a demon he says he's goner stop me being born da

**Cole **you do look like me (Baby Chris shimmers into Cole's arms) hey son daddy won't let him win you will be born

Little Chris thanks daddy

(Just then Leo orbs in with her sisters)

**Prue** a demon Phoebe what are you thinking we have to vanquish him

**Phoebe** shut up no one will stop my son Chris being born

**Prue **son Leo you never said this

**Phoebe** the baby is baby Chris

**Little Chris** I'm 6 year old Chris

**Chris **and I'm 18 year old Chris

**Prue** hey sorry Leo you shouldn't have kept that part out

**Leo** douse it matter

**Prue** yes my nephew will be born got it (she sends Leo flying into a wall)

**Little Chris **you go auntie Prue you've always been my favorite Auntie

**Prue** it's ok

**Piper** I'm with Leo you can't be with a demon

**Chris **I wonder why because you love him that's spiteful auntie Piper just cause mom was with him and you wanted him you want to get back at her

**Piper **she took my soul mate I'll take hers

**Phoebe **please don't do this if not for me think of Chris

**Piper** he's not even been born yet

**Phoebe** do you think that changes the fact he's my son your nephew hey baby Chris shimmer in to Piper's arms

He douse

**Piper** hi

**Phoebe **now say you don't want him to be born just because of spite

**Piper** ok I'm with you so Chris do you like your Auntie Piper

**Chris** now I do see you've let go of all that hate

End of part one


End file.
